La Nouvelle Légende Le Film
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Suite de Kung Fu Panda: La Nouvelle Légende
1. Début

C'était une journée sombre dans la cité de Gongmen.

La pluie forte poussait tous les habitants à rester chez eux.

Seul un étrange bouc se promenait à proximité de la rivière.

Portant une tunique jaune, il avait le visage rouge avec le contour des yeux noir et les yeux verts.

Il fouillait dans la rivière jusqu'à en sortir quelque chose.

C'était deux lames cassées.

Ça le fit sourire.

"Les lames de Shen. Mon plan va pouvoir commencer..."


	2. Paix

C'était une journée magnifique dans la Vallée de la Paix où vivaient paisiblement les habitants.

Le calme régnait partout dans ce magnifique endroit.

Dans un endroit spécial se reposait un groupe de jeunes héros.

Cet endroit se trouva être la zone d'entrainement du palais de Jade.

Justement s'y reposèrent le groupe de jeunes maîtres Kung Fu connus sous le nom "La Nouvelle Légende"

Neyo, le jeune hérisson hyper-actif qui adore l'art, dessinait justement une feuille d'arbre sur une feuille de papier.

Suya, la magnifique chouette des neiges aimant l'art de relaxer, se reposait sur une branche d'arbre à l'abri du soleil.

Alena, la solide panthère noire adorant le Kung Fu, méditait sur une jambe à côté de l'arbre.

Koji, l'adorable scarabée raffolant de musique, jouait un peu de guitare en boit accoté sur la barricade de la zone.

Finalement, Toka, le courageux léopard des neiges chef de la Nouvelle Légende, observait la beauté des contrés éloignées depuis le haut de la barricade.

"Je ne me fatigue jamais de cette vue splendide." Pensa-t-il.

"Les gars! C'est l'heure de manger!"

Nos 5 amis reconnurent facilement la voix du Guerrier Dragon, Po, qui se tenait à l'entrée de la zone accompagné par les 5 cyclones, Tigresse, Grue, Vipère, Singe et Mante.

"Cool! Allons manger!" Dit heureusement Koji en lâchant sa guitare et fonça vers les maîtres, suivit par Neyo, Alena et Suya.

Toka sourit avant de descendre de la barricade pour rejoindre ses amis et se diriger vers la salle à manger.

"Toujours en train de rêvasser, Tok'?" Tigresse demanda au jeune guépard qui rougit un peu en hochant la tête.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Maître Shifu cherchait la paix intérieure dans sa chambre en méditant avec plein de bougies.

Il réussit jusqu'à ce que Zeng le messager arrive en s'écrasant.

"Maître Shifu! Maître Shifu! C'est une urgence!" S'écria-t-il en montrant un parchemin.

Malgré le fait d'être dérangé, le maître prit le rouleau et le lu.

Il afficha alors un regard choqué.

"Seigneur tout puissant!"


	3. Nouvelles

Le Dragon Guerrier, les 5 cyclones et la Nouvelle légende mangèrent tous à table dans la salle à manger.

En finissant sa soupe, Toka se retrouva avec des nouilles sur la lèvre supérieur, ressemblant à une moustache.

Koji se mit à rire. "Tu ressembles à Bito, le vendeur de pommes honnête."

Cela fit sourire le guépard qui se mit à faire une imitation.

"Si vous cherchez des oranges dans ce tas de pommes, il n'y en a pas: c'est juste un tas de pommes ordinaires."

Tous les autres se mirent à rire.

Koji attrapa alors une longue nouille et la mit au-dessus de ses yeux comme des sourcils.

"Mince! J'ai l'air vraiment fâché avec mon nouveau mono-sourcil!"

Les autres se mirent à rire aussi.

"Ce n'est pas le moment de rire!" Déclara Maître Shifu qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

"Ha! Bonjour, Maître. On vous a garder un peu de soupe." Déclara Po en lui tendant une assiette.

Mais le panda rouge la repoussa. "Ce n'est pas le moment de manger!"

"Pourquoi, Maître?" Demanda Toka, voyant clairement l'inquiétude de son maître.

"C'est une urgence: E Wu, le croque-mitaine vient de s'évader de prison!"

Le Dragon Guerrier et les cinqus affichèrent des regards choqués tandis que la Nouvelle Légende affichèrent des regards curieux.

"E Wu?" Demanda Alena.

"C'est qui, ça?" Demanda Neyo.

Shifu soupira avant de commencer son récit:

"E Wu est un croque-mitaine réputé pour avoir fait usage de vices pour commettre des crimes épouvantables. Récemment, il aurait été aperçut à travers la Chine prenant des morceaux de combattants déchus. Le plus récemment, il aurait été vu dans la cité de Gongmen pour prendre les lames de Lord Shen!"

Tout le monde fût choqué par cette nouvelle.

"Mais c'est horrible!" Déclara Vipère.

"On doit faire quelque chose!" S'écria Grue.

Shifu hocha la tête. "Il a été vu dernièrement en train de se diriger vers la montagne du destin: vous devez vous y rendre au plus vite!"

"OUI MAÎTRE!" S'écrièrent-t-ils tous en chœur et quittèrent la salle à manger, sauf Po qui voulu finir son assiette avant de partir, pour se préparer.

* * *

Plus tard, lorsque le soleil se couchait, nos 11 héros se tenaient à l'entré du palais de jade.

Ils portaient tous leur kit de mission.

"Ok, prêts, tous le monde?" Demanda Po avec enthousiasme.

"OUAIS!" Tous les autres, sauf Tigresse et Alena, répondirent à l'unisson.

Puis, ils foncèrent tous avec enthousiasme vers l'extérieur de la vallée en direction de la montagne du destin.

Maître Shifu les observait depuis l'entrée.

"J'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que je ne devrais pas les laisser partir..."


	4. Pause

Le Dragon Guerrier, les 5 cyclones et la Nouvelle Légende marchèrent sur le sentier de la montagne du destin.

"Hé! On pourrait pas faire une pause casse-croûte?" Demanda Po à moitié essoufflé.

"Voyons! Ça fait seulement une demi-heure qu'on marche depuis la dernière pause!" Se plaignit Tigresse.

"On arrive sur le sentier de la montagne: il pourrait s'agir de notre dernière pause." Déclara Neyo.

"On est d'accord, alors!" Déclara joyeusement Po.

Le groupe s'installa alors pour une dernière pause avant de grimper la montagne du destin.

"Je vous prévient: E Wu est plus dangereux que tout ceux que vous avez affronter par le passé!" Déclara Grue avant de boire un peu de thé.

"Vous devrez redoubler de prudence avec lui." Ajouta Mante.

"T'inquiètes: on sera prudent!" Déclara Alena.

Koji mangeait des nouilles avec Vipère mais ne put prononcer un mot par nervosité.

"Koji, est-ce que tout va bien?" Demanda-t-elle, voyant clairement la nervosité du scarabée.

Ce dernier afficha une mauvaise mine. "Pour être franc, j'ai plutôt peur de ce qui nous attend là-haut."

Vipère lui remonta la tête en plaçant sa queue sous sa tête.

"Ne t'en fais, Koji. Si tu veux, je connais quelque chose qui pourrait te calmer un peu."

Cela le fit regarder curieusement. "Et qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Vipère se mit à sourire. "Suis-moi." Lui demanda-t-elle en quittant le poste.

Intrigué, Koji la suivit.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, alors que nos héros remballaient leurs affaires, Toka observait la montagne avec attention.

"Tu le sent aussi, Tok'?" Demanda Alena qui surprit le jeune léopard.

"Ouais: il y a une sorte d'aura maléfique en provenance de là-haut."

"Et elle est énorme!" Ajouta la femelle panthère.

"Okay, il est temps d'y aller!" Déclara Tigresse.

"Un instant! Où sont passer Koji et Vipère?" Demanda Suya qui remarqua l'absence de ses amis.

Au même instant, les deux absents en question revenaient et semblaient épuisés car ils avaient un peu de transpiration.

"Où étiez-vous, tous les deux?" Demanda Singe avec curiosité.

"Ho, heu... Rien de spécial; on s'est juste un peu entraîner!" Déclara le scarabée en rougissant.

Toka afficha un regard non-convaincu.

"Peu importe, allons-y!"

Ceci dit, les maîtres de Kung Fu foncèrent vers la montagne du destin, prêt à arrêter E Wu...


	5. Le plan de E Wu

Les 11 héros marchèrent sur la Montagne du Destin en direction de la cachette de E Wu.

L'endroit était plutôt sombre et ne contenait que des roches et arbres morts.

Tigresse fit soudain signe au reste du groupe de s'arrêter.

"Un instant!"

"Un problème?" Demanda Neyo.

"Je sens une présence à proximité!" Déclara-t-elle.

"C'est vrai: je la sent aussi!" Déclara Toka.

Le groupe se mit à regarder partout.

"Tu as du flair, jeune demoiselle!"

Nos héros furent surpris et se retournèrent.

Se tenait devant eux un bouc avec une visage orange et maléfique... E Wu!

"Oh my God! C'est E Wu!" S'exclama Koji.

Ce dernier sourit. "Effectivement. Je voit que vous êtes venu me rendre visite."

"On est surtout venu te mettre en cage, espèce de vieux fou!" Déclara Po en se mettant en position de combat avec ses camarades.

Le croque-mitaine se mit à chuinter. "Vous voulez m'arrêter sans savoir ce que je comptes faire?"

"On sait ce que tu vas faire! Tu vas...Heu, c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?" Demanda Mante.

"J'ai récupérer des morceaux de criminels déchus à travers la Chine. La plupart ayant une dent contre le Kung Fu. J'ai également préparé un sort pour invoquer les plus grand criminels à mes côtés dans le but de créé l'Ordre du Dragon Noir pour conquérir la Chine!"

Nos héros furent surpris.

"On te laisseras pas faire, monstre!" Déclara Toka.

Le croque-mitaine sourit. "Tu diras ça au gardien pendant que je prépare mon sort." Déclara-t-il en entrant dans une grotte.

"Au gardien?" Demanda Suya.

Soudain, une créature surgit d'au-dessus de la grotte: c'était une espèce de dragon noir avec des yeux, crocs et griffes rouges.

"Oh, merde!" Dit Koji avec un regard horrifié.


	6. Renaissance

Le dragon rugit devant le Dragon Guerrier, les 5 cyclones et la nouvelle légende.

Il tenta alors de les écraser mais manqua ses cibles qui se retirèrent en vitesse.

Le groupe commença alors à frapper différents points du dragon.

Ce dernier cogna certain guerriers avec sa queue.

Koji attrapa un bout de bois qu'il affala avant de sauter dans les airs pour cracher de la matière gluante et collant dans les yeux du dragon.

Mante infligea alors un puissant coup dans sa patte arrière gauche.

Grue en planta un coup volant dans sa patte arrière droite.

Singe suivit avec un coup dans sa patte avant gauche.

Vipère en porta un dans sa patte avant droite, le faisant tomber à ventre.

Neyo sauta dans les airs pour tirer trois dards au visage de la bête.

Suya poursuivit avec une attaque tourbillonnante.

Tigresse lui porta ensuit un coup de palme.

Toka lui infligea un puissant coup de poing.

Po l'acheva avant un coup de ventre accompagné par son fameux "Skatouch!"

"Yeah! On est les meilleurs!" Déclara victorieusement Koji.

"Trop topissime!" Ajouta Po.

"C'est pas encore terminé: nous devons neutraliser E Wu!" Déclara Tigresse.

"Allons-y!" Dit Toka en fonçant dans la grotte avec ses camarades.

Une fois à l'intérieur, nos amis virent que la grotte était assez énorme, sombre et lugubre.

Dans un recoin se tenait E We avec une sorte d'aura rouge autour de lui.

"Il est là!" Hurla Grue.

La Nouvelle Légende fonça immédiatement vers lui.

Soudain, le croque-mitaine disparu pour apparaître du côté de Po et des 5.

Il invoqua soudain un grand dome rouge autour de nos 5 héros.

"Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" Demanda Po.

E Wu sourit. "Vous arrivez trop tard!"

La Nouvelle Légende tourna alors leurs attention sur le cercle magique rouge où le croque-mitaine se trouva un instant pour voir de la fumée rouge en sortir.

Puis, en sortirent 5 silhouettes.

Po et les 5 affichèrent des regards d'horreurs lorsqu'ils purent les distinguer.

"Nom. D'une. Nouille!" Dit Po.

E Wu se mit à ricaner. "Je vous présente donc...

Hiroshi...

Chef Loup...

Fenghuang...

Lord Shen...

Et...

...

...

...

... Tai Lung!"


	7. Duel intense

Nos 5 jeunes élèves observèrent avec horreur leur situation: ils se trouvaient enfermés dans un dome avec 5 des plus dangereux criminels de la Chine.

"Où sommes-nous?" Demanda le Chef Loup.

"Comment suis-je arrivée ici?" Demanda Fenghuang.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Hiroshi.

"Je suis vivant?" Demanda Lord Shen.

E Wu sourit avant de s'adresser à eux.

"Bonjour, mes chères amis. Je suis E Wu, le croque-mitaine qui vous a réunis ici même."

"J'espère que tu as une bonne explication!" Déclara Tai Lung.

"Oui; je vous propose de créer l'Ordre du Dragon Noir et de régner sur la Chine. Qu'en dîtes-vous?"

Les 5 criminels échangèrent des regards hésitants avant de donner leurs réponses.

"Nous acceptons."

E Wu se mit à sourire. "Bien. Avant que je vous relâche de ce dome, vous devez supprimer ces 5 élèves de Kung Fu."

Les criminels tournèrent leurs regards vers les 5 élèves.

"Pas de problèmes!" Déclara Lord Shen.

"Vite! On doit neutraliser E Wu!" Déclara Tigresse en s'attaquant au croque-mitaine.

Ses camarades en fit de même.

Voyant les 5 criminels, nos héros sentirent la peur gagner leurs cœurs.

Toutefois, Toka n'était pas décider à perdre face à eux.

"En position, les gars!" Hurla-t-il en se positionnant pour le combat.

Soudain, Lord Shen rentra à pleine vitesse dans Koji, l'entraînant avec lui en bas d'un précipice.

"Koji!" S'exclama Toka.

"Bon sang!" Dit Suya en s'envolant dans les airs, suivie par Fenghuang.

Hiroshi afficha un sourire maléfique avant de courir après Neyo qui courra en tirant des aiguilles.

Finalement, Alena fonça dans Chef Loup pour tomber du précipice avec elle.

Resta Toka et Tai Lung, ce dernier fixant le premier avec un regard sadique en position de charger.

Toka se mit en position de combat aussi.

"Je vais te botte les fesses!" Disait-t-il alors qu'il pensait: "Je suis mort!"

Tai lung se mit a ricaner. "Comme tu veux, camarade!" Dit-t-il en chargeant vers Toka et lui infligea un puissant coup de pied.

Toka fut projeter en bas du précipice aussi et atterrit sur une corniche.

Tai Lung plongea vers lui, mais heureusement, notre héro évita le coup, laissant l'ennemi frapper le sol en pierre.

Une fois relevé, Toka engagea un combat rapproché avec Tai Lung.

Pendant ce temps, Koji combattait Lord Shen qui utilisait des coups de triche tel que l'aveugler avec sa queue, le frapper entre les jambes ou lui mettre ses plumes dans les yeux.

"Abandonne, Scarabée. Tu ne fais pas le poids-" Fut tout ce qu'il pu dire avant de recevoir un coup de pied au visage.

"Je sais; j'ai jamais réellement été très lourd!" Déclara-t-il avec humour.

Le paon lui tira soudain des lames avec ses ailes que Koji parvint à bloquer avec sa corne.

Il croqua alors dans une pomme qu'il avait emportée et cracha de son liquide gluant.

Cependant, Shen s'envola dans les airs pour éviter l'attaque.

Koji s'envola à son tour pour commencer un combat aérien.

Parlant de combat aérien, Suya et Fenghuang s'en livraient un de leur côté.

Ayant de la difficulté, la jeune chouette des neiges dû fuir pour piéger Fenghuang.

Éventuellement, Suya agrippa à un pic de pierre pour faire un tour complet et envoyer un double coup de pieds à Fenghuang, la projetant au sol.

Toutefois, cette dernière se releva rapidement pour envoyer un jet d'énergie à Suya avec son aile, la projetant plus loin.

Pendant ce temps, Chef Loup mordit dans l'épaule d'Alena, la faisant saigner.

La femelle panthère l'agrippa avec ses griffes et le projeta sur un mur de pierre avec rage avant d'engager un autre combat violent.

Neyo courait sur ses quatre pattes, poursuivit par Hiroshi.

Il sauta et tira quelques aiguilles dans l'espoir de blesser son poursuivant.

Malheureusement, ce dernier parvint à bloquer les aiguilles avec ses protections en métal et poursuivit avec un coup de genou qui propulsa le jeune hérisson au sol.

Après avoir reprit du coup, ce dernier vit Koji être tourmenter par le symbole sur les plumes de queue de Shen.

Le paon tira alors une lame pour l'achever mais, voyant le danger, Neyo tira une aiguille qui contra la lame du paon.

Après ce travail d'équipe, les deux camarades retournèrent à combattre leur adversaire respectif.

"Tenez bon, les gars! Tenez bon!" Pensa Po...


	8. L'échec

Les 5 cyclones et la Dragon Guerrier tentèrent aussi bien que mal de vaincre le croque-mitaine E Wu.

"Aller! On doit le vaincre pour sauver les jeunes!" Déclara Maître Singe.

"Tu crois qu'on l'ignore?" Répliqua sarcastiquement Maître Mante.

"Aller! Arrêtons-le!" Hurla Po en attaquant à nouveau E Wu.

Pendant ce temps, Toka enchaînait les coups sur Tai Lung, le faisait reculer à chaque coup.

Éventuellement, il s'arrêta, les poings fatigués.

À sa grande surprise, Tai Lung ne fit que s'essuyer le visage avant de le fixer à nouveau.

"C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? Je suis déçu."

Toka se mit en colère et tenta de la frapper encore, mais son adversaire bloqua son poing d'une main.

"Ne me sous-estime pas!" Hurla le jeune léopard.

Tai Lung lâcha un chuintement. "Tu ne le vois donc pas?"

Toka lui afficha un regard curieux avant de se tourner pour voir les combats de ses amis.

"Tes amis et toi ne sont pas de taille. Vous n'avez pas assez d'expérience et ne pourrez survivre à ce combat."

(Je vous conseil de mettre une musique triste pour ce passage qui se déroule au ralenti)

Hiroshi infligea un coup de genou sur le côté du visage de Neyo qui était à genoux, le faisant saigner du nez.

Dans les airs, Fenghuang envoya une boule de feu Mongolienne directement sur Suya, la faisant chuter des airs en brûlant.

Chef Loup s'agrippa à Alena et la mordit au coup, la faisant hurler de douleur.

Lord Shen poignarda Koji dans le ventre avec sa lance en métal, le faisant cracher du sang par la bouche.

Toka sentit une sensation terrible lui monter dans la poitrine en voyant tout cela.

"C'est vrai; on ne peut pas gagner ce combat..." Pensa le chef de La Nouvelle Légende.

"Tu acceptes la vérité enfin?" Demanda Tai Lung.

Toka tenta à nouveau de le frapper avec sa main libre en vain. Même s'il ne pouvait pas gagner, il n'abandonnerai pas sans combattre.

Tai Lung lui infligea un coup de genou dans le ventre, le faisant cracher un peu de sang.

Il ne s'arrêta pas là et poursuivit avec deux coups au visage. Il poursuivit avec deux coups dans la poitrine, un coup de pied au visage et un coup de palme sous le menton.

Toka étant complètement sonné, Tai Lung le projeta en bas d'un précipice en l'agrippant la tête à l'envers avec ses deux pieds sur son coup.

Après une longue chute, ils finirent par toucher le sol avec la tête de Toka le touchant avec une grande force d'impact, lui brisant le coup.

"TOKA!" Hurlèrent les 5 Cyclones et le Dragon Guerrier sous le choc.

Tai Lung relâcha le corps du jeune guépard, qui gisait maintenant au sol, et rejoignit ses 4 camarades qui en avaient également finit avec tous les membres de La Nouvelle Légende.

E wu se mit à sourire. "Parfait!" Déclara-t-il en claquant des doigts pour faire disparaître le dome et permettre à ses nouveaux camarades de le rejoindre.

"À la prochaine, héros." Dit le croque-mitaine avant de partir avec les nouveaux membres de l'Ordre du Dragon Noir.

Dans un état de rage, Po s'apprêta à les poursuivre mais se fit arrêter par Tigresse.

"Oublie-les, Po! On doit aider les autres!"

Po fit l'effort d'oublier l'ennemis et partit avec les 5 aider les jeunes élèves agonissant.

Singe prit Neyo dans ses bras; Vipère enroula son corps entours de Suya pour la transporter; Grue prit Koji dans ses serres et s'envola en s'assurant que le blessé soit sur le dos pour de pas perdre plus de sang; Tigresse prit Alena dans ses bras et Po en fit de même pour Toka.

Les maîtres quittèrent alors la grotte avec les élèves blessés en route vers le palais de jade.

Po entendu Toka à moitié conscient murmurer: "Tai...Lung..."


	9. Plan pour le futur

Toka regagna lentement conscience.

Il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises pour y voir plus clair.

Il vit qu'il se trouvait allonger sur un lit dans l'infirmerie du palais de jade et qu'il portait un bandage autour de son coup.

"Toka! Tu es réveillé?" Demanda Po qui se trouvait juste à coter du jeune léopard.

"P-Po? Q-Que s'est-t-il passé? Où sont mes amis?" Demanda-t-il en s'apprêtant à se lever mais se fit arrêter par une énorme douleur dans son coup.

"Tu ne devrais pas essayer de bouger avant un moment." Commença Po. "Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes amis; ils vont bien."

En tournant la tête, Toka vit ses amis également allongés sur des lit avec les 5 Cyclones près d'eux.

Koji portait un bandage autour de sa taille; Alena et Neyo en avaient un peu partout et Suya avait une serviette d'eau froide sur la tête, probablement pour guérir les brûlures.

Toka fut soulager de voir ses amis hors de danger. "E-Et l'Ordre du Dragon Noir?"

Tigresse vint répondre à sa question. "Ils se sont enfuit et restent encore introuvables."

Réalisant que la mission a été un échec, Toka baissa sa tête dans la honte.

"Au moins, tout le monde en est revenu vivant." Affirma Vipère en passant sa queue sur le front de Koji pour vérifier sa température.

"Vous devriez être sur pattes d'ici quelques semaines." Affirma Mante.

"Et c'est là que votre prochaine mission commencera." Déclara Maître Shifu qui venait d'arriver.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

"Maître Shifu?" Demanda Toka.

"Je viens de recevoir un message de... Maître Oogway." Déclara-t-il, provoquant des regards surpris de ses élèves.

"Il avait prédit la création d'un ordre maléfique depuis l'au-delà. Il faut croire qu'il s'agit de celle du Dragon Noir." Poursuivit-t-il.

"Ne vous en faîtes pas, Maître! Dès que nos amis seront sur pieds, on ira les trouver pour les mettre KO!" Déclara Po avec enthousiasme.

"Non, si ça se trouve, ils sont déjà trop loin. Et de toutes façons, même à vous tous, vous n'avez pas pu les arrêter." Affirma le vieux maître, provocant des regards tristes chez les élèves.

"M-Mais que va-t-on faire, alors?" Demanda Koji.

Shifu soupira. "Toka, je ne croyais pas devoir te confier une tâche aussi important si tôt..." Commença le vieux maître. "Toi et tes amis allez devoir parcourir la Chine pour recruter des jeunes élèves à qui vous enseignerez le Kung Fu."

Les 5 élèves affichèrent des regards choqués. "Quoi?!" S'exclamèrent-t-ils tous en même temps.

"Dès que vous serez remit sur pieds, vous partirez en quête pour agrandir votre groupe." Affirma le maître.

"Génial!" Déclara Koji en tendant son poing vers Toka.

Ce dernier afficha un sourire avant de coller son propre poing contre celui de son meilleur ami.


	10. L'heure de partir

2 semaines se sont éculées depuis le combat contre L'ordre du Dragon Noir. Les 5 élèves étaient remit sur pieds.

Toutefois, l'heure n'était pas aux réjouissances.

Nos 5 amis se tenaient à l'entrée du palais en train d'observer le soleil couchant.

Ils savaient qu'il allaient devoir quitter le palais pour un temps afin de construire une armée pour vaincre l'Ordre Du Dragon Noir.

Po donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule du leader de La Nouvelle Légende.

"T'en fais pas, mon pote! Je suis sûr que vous reviendrez bientôt avec plein de nouveaux amis!"

Toka afficha un sourire. "Ton enthousiasme est apprécié, Coco."

"Vous comprenez votre mission?" Demanda Maître Grue.

"Ouais; agrandir nos rangs afin de vaincre l'Ordre Du Dragon Noir." Répondit le jeune scarabée.

"Avant de partir," Commença Maître Shifu "...prenez ces rouleaux; ils vous permettront d'apprendre de nouveaux coups adaptés à vos styles de Kung Fu."

Toka prit le sac remplit de rouleaux que tenait Maître Shifu et le mit sur son dos.

"Nous devrions partir si nous voulons atteindre notre point de campement avant la tombée de la nuit." Affirma Neyo.

Shifu hocha la tête. "Allez, mes chères élèves; partez pour votre quête."

"Ok! En avant, tout le monde!" Dit Toka en fonçant avec ses 4 amis en direction de la sortie de la vallée.

"J'croyais jamais réagir comme ça à des au revoirs!" Déclara Mante en essuyant une larme.

"Reste à attendre qu'ils reviennent avec de nouveaux camarades." Déclara Vipère.

"Ils reviendront; j'en suis sûr!" Affirma Maître Singe.

"Ouais..." Dit Po en regardant les jeunes partir vers le soleil couchant...


End file.
